El Dragón verde y sus travesuras
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo. Más parece que Jae-ha no estaba por la labor, y tenía la perfecta ocasión de hacer un "experimento". O más se puede resumir parafraseando "¿Eso era un pene?" 16º parte de Sheena's Choice


**El Dragón Verde y sus travesuras.**

Pocos días como estos había en la compañía del " _Dragón Negro y el feliz grupo de los hambrientos_ ", esos días sin peleas u conflicto alguno. La valiosa tranquilidad. Se habían instalado en un valle que estaba escondido entre altas montañas, por lo que estaban resguardados de los enemigos y de ser así bajando unos pocos kilómetros había unos rápidos útiles para huir, en caso de emergencia. Gracias a que el valle tenía bastantes arroyos provenientes de los rápidos era fácil encontrar pequeños lagos con peces, y de hecho en una de éstos donde dispusieron su campamento. Se habían dividido para hacer las tareas, Shin-ah y Ki-ya habían ido a cazar y en busca de algunas plantas que Yoon les había pedido, Zeno fue en busca de leña para crear una fogata y construir un bote por si tenían que huir; los otros cuatro se quedaron en el campamento. Aunque Jae-ha exigió que todos se bañaran, pues no podía ser que todos apestasen de esa manera ¡Y más acompañando a una princesa! Por lo que primero se fue con Yoon a Bañarse, a pesar de que no paraba de insistir en que la primera fuera Yona. Claro que Hak se olió a primeras lo que aquel pervertido de Jae-ha pretendía por lo que mandó al dragón verde junto al más joven del grupo para que le estuviera vigilado.

-Ah...- Suspiró el mayor mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se sumergiese en el agua.- Ese Hak es un aburrido, no nos deja divertirnos ¿verdad Yoon?-

-A mi no me metas en tus embrollos. Un joven apuesto como yo no necesita de eso.- Se explicó mientras frotaba con una esponja su cuerpo y Ao no paraba de mordisquear el pelo del adolescente.- Además deberías de tener más respeto a Yona.-

-Je ¿Y que otra forma más bella podría haber para respetar a la princesa que con un buen masaje mientras se baña? -Por un momento ambos se imaginaron esa escena, siendo cada uno el masajeador de la princesa. Mientras que Jae-ha esbozaba una sonrisa lasciva mordiéndose el labio, Yoon se puso más rojo que el pelo de su líder.- Oh mi pequeño Yoon ¿Ya estás tan azorado? Cuan adorable os veis.- Le instó el peliverde mientras se acercaba al chico con una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Sea lo que sea no te acerques tanto!- Exclamó el chico mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho como la joven que quiere evitar que la sobe un pervertido.

-Vamos vamos...-Canturreó el mayor mientras se le acercaba al rubio por la espalda, rodeándole con sus brazos.-¿Te has imaginado que te daba yo el masaje verdad? Venga cumpliré tus fantasías.- Le susurró sensualmente en su oído para fastidiar al pobre.

-¡SUELTAME PERVERTIDO! - Exaltó el otro mientras se removía para librarse de su agarre y echar a correr, ya que el lago no era profundo y solo les cubría hasta la cintura, pero el otro no se daba por vencido. Iba detrás de Yoon con los brazos abiertos canturreando de nuevo "Vamos Vamos Yoon, déjate mimar un poco" - ¡A mi no me metas en tus rollos raros! ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡N-no me toques AHÍ!.-

Los gritos y las risas que provenían de aquel lugar se escuchaban por todo el campamento, hasta podían ver como los pájaros de alrededor volaban lejos ante tal estruendo. Hak que estaba sentado junto a Yona puliendo sus armas, frunció el ceño molesto por el alboroto.

-¿Es que no pueden tomarse un baño sin armas escándalo? Uno se supone que es el mayor y el otro el más responsable, pero parecen niños. Tsk...- Sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por la risa de Yona, la cual le hizo parar para poder observar aquel hermoso acontecimiento, no sin dejar de sorprenderse.- ¿Princesa Yona?-

-Parece que se lo están pasando bien, me alegra.- Dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.- Siempre estamos agobiados viajando de un lugar a otro, temiendo por el enemigo que nos pueda atacar y a menudo ocultándonos. Por eso me hace feliz saber que de vez en cuando pueden disfrutar de un ameno baño ¿No crees?-

-Hmpf.- Hak emitió aquel sonido mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, contagiado por la chica.- Cierto. Bueno...- El moreno se levantó, cogiendo su lanza.

-¿Hak?- Preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Voy a ver que hacen esos dos para armar tanto lío. Está bien que se diviertan pero si siguen así llegaran a oírles todo el país.- Se giró para echarle una mirada a la pelirroja.- Quédate aquí, princesa.-

Ella se limitó a asentir mientras continuaba con la tarea en la que estaba puesta; además no podía ir y molestar a los otros en su baño de hombres. Y así pasaron unos minutos, en los que Yona se dedicaba a pulir las puntas de sus flechas pacientemente, cuando aparecieron Yoon y Jae-ha vestidos pero con el pelo aún húmedo.

-¿Y Hak?- Pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos.

-Hak está...-Comenzó a hablar Yoon pero se vio interrumpido por el peliverde.

-Oye Yoon, Ao está comiéndose tus plantas medicinales.- Señaló hacia su bolsa, donde en efecto el roedor se hallaba comiendo.

-¡Oi Ao! No hagas eso- Exclamó el joven antes de correr a detener a la ardilla.

El menor empezó a corretear tras el animalillo que aún llevaba una rama en la boca, logrando crear una escena bastante cómica. Jae-ha aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la princesa, pasando su brazo su hombre para susúrrale en un tono calmado.

-Hak está esperándote junto al lago, dice que quería hablar contigo.-

-¿Conmigo? Está bien.- La princesa se encaminó hacía el lugar indicado, no sin antes girarse hacia el dragón verde.- Gracias Jae-ha.-

-De nada princesAAaah -Soltó aquel quejido cuando Yoon le dio con un palo en el costado.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes?.- Le dijo con un tono sospechoso mientras movía el palo de forma amenazadora.- Da igual la voy a detener antes de que la líes.- Se disponía a irse en su busca cuando el otro le agarro del brazo-¡Sueltam-! - Y ya no pudo hablar pues puso su mano sobre su boca para acallar al chico.

-¿No crees que será divertido ver lo que ocurre si dejamos esos dos a solas?- Preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa un tanto maligna.

Mientras tanto la princesa se adentraba atraves de todos los arbustos, buscando a su fiel guardaespaldas. Aunque la verdad no entendía porque tenía que hablar con ellas a solas cuando no pasaba nada porque los demás la escuchasen. Finalmente llegó al lago, mirando al rededor intentado disipar al chico por alguna parte. Y vaya que si le vio.

Hak estaba de espaldas, cogiendo agua con un cubo y echándoselo encima, dejando que ésta recorriese todo su musculoso cuerpo. La mirada de Yona descendió por su cuerpo del mismo modo en el que lo hacía el agua, llegando así hasta su culo. En efecto, estaba la orilla del lago, sin absolutamente nada más que una toalla colgada encima del hombro, dejando al descubierto sus impresionantes brazos, ese torso marcado por flechas y su duro entrenamiento, las piernas, el...Oh por los cinco dragones ¡Jamás había visto eso! Ser una princesa significaba estar apartada de los hombres, y que nunca sabría de la anatomía masculina hasta que se casase. Por ello al ver aquello colgando no podía quitar la mirada ¿Eso era un pene? El rojo de sus mejillas se igualaba al de su pelo. Ellos dos habían sido amigos de la infancia y por eso mismo siempre le había visto como tal, sabía que era guapo, inteligente y fiel, aunque sus bromas no tenían gracia. Al verle así, como un hombre sin nada de ocultar cambió bastante su punto de vista. Por primera vez en su vida lo vio y pensó "Es increíblemente hermoso" No era una belleza tan frágil como la de Soo-Woom, se podía ver que había sido un general y que era más varonil por así decirlo.

Petrificada en su sitio, con la respiración acelerada, fue descubierta por el de ojos azules, los cuales se abrieron sorprendido al pillarla infraganti. No dijeron nada. Solo se miraron sin decirse algo, puede que por la vergüenza o que el que dijeran algo haría que eso fuera real. Tan real como el miembro que la princesa había viste e intentaba no mirar con todas sus fuerzas ¿Acaso la princesa le estaba espiando?¿¡Desde cuando se había vuelto tan pervertida?! A ver no le molestaba, pero tampoco pensaba que ella fuera a hacerlo ¡Ya sabía que no estaba bien que ella se pasase el día junto a hombres!

Para coronar el momento Yoon apareció en medio gritando

-¡YONA NO VAYAS!-

El chico corrió hacia ellos, pero el dragón verde ya estaba plantado frente a ellos gracias a sus increíbles saltos. Se giró mirando también a Hak y luego a Yona que aún seguían petrificados. Disfrutando de la situación que había creado se acercó a la pelirroja.

-Vaya vaya Yona ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- A lo que decía ella iba poniéndose más y más colorada, poniendo sus manos sobre la cara y negando con la cabeza.- Pero es normal con el pedazo de dragón que tien-

-¡CALLATE!- Gritaron los otros tres al unísono.

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 _Bueno aquí un pequeño fic humorístico donde nuestro sensual y amado Jae-Ha es un poco travieso. Pobre Yona, aunque bueno ha podido disfrutar de las vistas jajaja. Además me parecía interesante sacar a relucir que entre muchas cosas creo que Yona sigue viendo a Hak como un crío y tal vez necesitaba un poco de ayuda en ver lo que tenía delante -cejeo- Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que os guste._

 _Este fic lo dedico a SheenaRogers, pues es otro anime que me mostró y me encantó~_

 _QUE VIVA EL HAKYONA Y FELICES FIESTAS_

 _Att_

 _Feuerimherz_


End file.
